Legends
by wallACEwho
Summary: They lived in a universe of mythology and wonder. They fell in love with fables.


Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. It all belongs to the BBC. May I be struck down by Daleks if I ever claim otherwise.

This came about through a conversation with a friend on Twitter. I mentioned how so many of the characters in the last season were developing legendary style names. And this popped into my head. As usually thanks to Scout Gir/Phantomreviewer for BETAing.

I hope you like it.

**Legends**

They live in a universe of mythology and wonder.

They know and travel alongside and fall in love with fables. The Reluctant Immortal, The Storyteller, The Bad Wolf. The Defender of Earth, the steadfast Brigadier and the mysterious DoctorDonna. They are spoken about in whispers throughout the cosmos, their stories told in the dead of night as families huddle around camp fires on far flung worlds.

But they aren't just stories. They are legends. The type so amazing that you can't quite believe they once existed.

But they did.

Rory Williams. The Lonely Centurion. A piece of folk lore on his own planet. The Guardian of the Pandorica, a fair story in its own right. For over two thousand years he stood guard. For over two thousand years he waited – longer than Jack the Immortal ever did- though what he was guarding and what he was waiting for, no-one knew.

But Rory knew.

Inside the box was the only girl he'd ever loved. The only girl who had ever mattered to him in the slightest. The girl who would one day hopefully be his wife. If he had to wait two thousand years for her, alone, never sleeping, always on the move he would do it. He would wait four thousand years for her. He would wait millennia if he had to. Because she was worth it.

He saw many things, met many people. Travelled to strange and exotic places. Where ever the Pandorica went, he went. Where ever she went. He went.

Oh he'd had a choice. He could have skipped two thousand years in the blink of an eye and arrived just as the box opened once again. But if something had happened to her in the meantime, something that he could have prevented. He would never have forgiven himself.

He had been asked why he had to be so human. The answer was simple. Because he wasn't. Not at that moment. But the memory of her, of all they had shared, once upon a time, helped him cling onto the little bit of humanity he had left.

It helped him stay sane in a world gone increasingly mad.

All for love of a girl did the Lonely Centurion earn his name and his place in the mythology of the universe.

And isn't love at the heart of all the best stories?

Amelia Pond. The Girl Who Waited. Who never stopped hoping, never stopped dreaming. Never stopped trusting in a promise once made to her.

Once upon a time she met a strange raggedy man. He made her laugh and he made her feel safe. He burst into her life like a shooting star and somehow made her dark little existence that little bit brighter. He promised to show her all the wonders of the universe, to let her touch faraway stars. Then he disappeared, promising to return in five minutes.

Except he didn't.

But even as the minutes turned into days, the days into months and the months into years, she never stopped believing. Believing that one day he would return for her. Because he had promised that he would.

Oh people tried to stop her. Tried to convince her that it had just been some childhood dream. That there had never really been any raggedy man with his strange blue box. But four psychiatrists couldn't do it and neither could her schoolmates, who one day realised that she didn't find, begin called Mad Amy Pond insulting. Because she was mad.

Mad enough to believe that one day she would touch stars. Just as he had said she would.

Then one day, as she reached her lowest ebb, he returned with a rumble of drums and a fanfare of trumpets. He burst into her drab little life once again just when she had all but given up and took her away in his magic box as he had said he would. He swept her up in a whirlwind of excitement and beauty, taking her hand and running with her across a dozen horizons on a dozen different worlds. It was everything she had dreamed it would be.

The girl who had waited was finally dancing amongst the innumerable stars.

River Song. The Wandering Adventurer. The mysterious woman who flitted across time and space, from planet to planet, civilisation to civilisation scrawling messages across the stars. Messages that could only be understood by her. And perhaps one other person.

She is an oddity. A jigsaw without a picture. To some she's a friend. To others a lover. She's known as a professor in some circles, as a thief and a con artist in others. In the Stormcage she's simply another prisoner. Another murderer. But she doesn't care what others think. Because she knows who she is.

She's River Song. The woman who finds adventurer where ever she looks for it.

Not that she ever looks for it deliberately. It just finds her as she journeys around the universe. Really she's looking for something else. For someone else. For the man who taught her what it means to see the universe though open eyes. Who taught her what it really means to be alive.

And he taught her that you can never leave the weak to be oppressed. That if possible you should always aid those who need your help. That's why time and again she finds herself diving headfirst into some new adventure. She hopes that somehow he will hear about what she has done, the lives she has saved.

And he will be proud of her.

And she dreams that one day, their paths will cross again. That they will reach a point where their time lines converge and they will run together hand in hand. The two of them together, just as it should be. By his side she will find her place in the vastness of the universe.

She's a puzzle. Someone only spoken of in hushed tones. But that's okay by her.

Because that's what he's like as well.

He has many names in many languages. He is Theta Sigma on long lost Gallifrey. To the Daleks and the Draconians he is the Oncoming Storm, a bringer of death and destruction. Some people even call him The Lonely God. But to most he is simply The Doctor, a name he chose for himself.

The Doctor. A fairy tale woven though out the fabric of the universe.

They say he will appear when you least expect him, but need him the most. He will appear in his TARDIS, his ship of dreams that is impossible small and impossible large all at the same time. He will appear and change your life before running off in search of the next great adventure, the next great story. Maybe you will never see him again. Maybe you will. Maybe you will see him and not realise it is him, for like all great stories he comes in many forms.

But maybe, if you are very very lucky, you will be one of the chosen few. One of those who he takes with him on his adventures. Who he shows the glory of the cosmos. Only very few are accorded this honour. Only those he thinks most highly of. He will spirit you away in his magical machine and open your eyes. For a brief time he will let you become a part of his story.

And when you return home – because however much you may wish to, no-one stays with the Doctor forever – your own story will have changed. You will no longer be the person you once were. Because the Doctor changes people. He takes them and moulds them into something new, something spectacular. Into someone one able to carry on his legacy and tell his story to others, so that it will never be forgotten.

The Doctor. A living legend.

So they come together, these startling, fantastic characters and together they create even more amazing myths.

The story of the madcap Ponds and their voyages through time and space with the baffling Doctor, their guide, mentor and best friend.

A story of gods and monsters, of planets and stars. A fairy tale to warm the hearts of any child.

The topsy-turvy tale of River and the Doctor and how they ran and saved worlds and cultures and fell in love all in the wrong order, while each tried to reach a point where they could be together properly.

The most beautiful, most tragic love story ever seen by gods or mortals.

These are the greatest legends the universe has to offer.

You haven't heard them?

Well let me tell them to you.

Please Review. It helps me improve


End file.
